1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a multilayer wire.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the demand for high integration of semiconductor devices has increased, a stack structure and a multilayer wiring structure have been used to manufacture semiconductor devices. Recently, as a design rule has been reduced, the widths and pitches of wires and the vertical intervals between multilayer wires of semiconductor devices have been further reduced.